


Mystery Girl

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend had decided to throw a random costume party, and he forced me to come. But I know the guy I had a crush on was here but I yet to have seen him. This guy stuck out like a sore thumb but I just couldn't seem to find him anywhere. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

My friend had decided to throw a random costume party, and he forced me to come. I had much better things to do but no I have to be stuck at this party. I guess it wasn't too bad.... But I know the guy I had a crush on was here but I yet to have seen him. This guy stuck out like a sore thumb but I just couldn’t seem to find him anywhere.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing there. "Do you want to dance with me?" She asked. I had never seen her before but she was beautiful. This girl reminded me of the guy I had a crush on.

"Sure, but what is your name, beautiful?" I asked before pulling her into my arms to dance with her.

"Just call me Kitsune." I gave her puzzled look but she didn’t explain. We just danced and it stayed like that for a few more songs.

I got bored so I started to pull her outside, where we could be alone and I could possibly learn more about her.

"So Sasuke, why are we out here?" The girl asked me when we got outside.

"I wanted to talk to you and get to know you better." Kitsune just started laughing at me. I frowned not liking how she was laughing at me like I was an idiot.

"Silly boy, you already know me but you just don’t realize it." I looked at her like she was crazy. If I had met this girl somewhere else, she would already be my girlfriend.

"No, I don’t. Trust me, beautiful, if I know you, I would have a cute lil girlfriend right now." I started thinking about all the blonde girls I know but none of them looked like this. The closest one I could think of was Ino but she was a loud mouth and this girl was really quiet. Plus I already seen Ino with Sakura.

"You are just thinking about this too hard you know. If it helps I will answer questions." I shook my head I wanted to try figuring it out on my own.

"You do go to my school, correct?" I asked, this would be the only question I would ask.

"Yes, silly. You see me every day, but most you ignore me." I started to run my hand through her hair.

"Hmmm…Do you want to dance again?" I asked, not wanting to focus on who she was but focus on my time with her.

"Sure but we don’t have any music. Do you mean you want to go back inside?" I pulled out my iPod and put one headphone in her ear and the other in mine.

"We have music right here." I handed her the iPod to pick out a song. I didn’t pay attention to what song she picked, we just started dancing. And we let the songs keep playing till we finally noticed the time. It was 11:58 p.m.

"Well I hate to leave you hanging but I got to go." She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed me. Then she turned around and ran off.

"Hey! Don’t I at least get to know your name?" She shouted something back that sounded something like ‘No, teme.’ But the only person who calls me ‘teme’ is Naruto. But Naruto is a guy and he has those scars on each side of his face.

I ran out front to see if I could find the girl but she was long gone apparently. I really hope I see her sometime soon, I couldn’t just let a girl like that run out of my life.

I spent the whole weekend trying to figure out who that mysterious girl was, but I had no clue. So I started to ask my friends, but none of them knew who she is either. I asked Gaara, who hosted the party, but the only person he could think of was Naruto.

This girl just seemed too feminine to be a guy. She was a bit flat chested but some girls our age were still like that. It can all be explained one way or another. I would be able to tell if that was Naruto, I have only been crushing on him for a few years now.

Hopefully I would be able to see her at school Monday.


	2. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke tries to find Kitsune at school, he was about ready to give up when Kitsune slipped up.

Monday morning at school, I tried to look at every blonde girl to see if I could find my mystery girl. It seemed as if she just didn't exist anymore. If it wasn't for the fact my friends saw each other at the party, I would think she was part of my imagination. I even tried asking around for a girl that went by the name of 'Kitsune', but all that got me was some kids talking about an mysterious artist that went by that name. No one knew who this artist truly was other than Deidara-sensei, but he wouldn't tell me anything about them.

When I went to fourth block, I saw Naruto but instead of just the book he usually carries, he also had some pink bag. I decided to ignore it, not really caring about it. We usually don't talk to each other too much, but I had the biggest crush on him. Naruto was just so gentle and kind, I just couldn't help myself from liking him.

I set my stuff down on the table, and it looked like Naruto was about to say something, when Sakura came running up to me. "Sasuke-kun have you found your cinderella yet?" She asked. She was very much into trying to figure out who it was since this is the first time I have publicly show interest in someone.

"Not yet, but I know I will find her soon enough. Kitsune can't hide from me for too long." I said, looking at every girl in the room, seeing if anything was my girl.

"Well she probably slip up soon enough or reveal herself to you. Just give it time Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before going to her seat.

"Sasuke what if you guys are about this in the wrong way, what if who you are looking for isn't really female? It was a costume party." Naruto said softly, like he only wanted me to hear it. I wonder if he knew something about Kitsune. I knew he had to because we never talked unless we had to.

"Naruto do you know something about Kitsune that you aren't telling me?" I asked, speaking as softly as he did.

"I do but sorry I can't tell you anything. It's for you to figure it out all by yourself. I gave you one hint, figure it out from there." He whispered back, before turning to face the front where our teacher was starting the lecture.

All hour I couldn't stop thinking about what Naruto said. Maybe it was a very well disguised male. But I couldn't be sure. I hated how mysterious this Kitsune girl was turning out to be. I wonder if she was worth all of this chasing I was doing for her.

I wanted to ask Naruto if he could spare anymore details about this but right as I was about to ask him about it, the bell dismissing class rung. I cursed my luck, which was defintely not on my side today. This whole thing was pissing me off, I really just wanted to say screw it. I hated how this was turning into more of a wild goose chase, than finding some person.

I walked to my homeroom which I also shared and sat next to Naruto. Not that I was complaining or anything. Maybe if I can't find Kitsune I would confess to Naruto. At least I knew he was real and around. But the only issue was, I am not sure if he has any interest in me like that.

"Hey Naruto, I got to ask, why are you carrying around a pink bag?" I asked, sitting down next to him. Naruto had his strange moments, but I don't think he has done anything as strange as having a pink bag with him.

"It's a costume I had out from the Drama department. For whatever reason Hinata put it in a pink bag. I have a feeling she just wanted to see me suffer by having to tote around this bag. It embarassing having to have it." He whined. I knew him and Hinata were close friends, I believe they had even dated once. That thought made me very jealous.

"Ah. Couldn't you have kept it in your locker?" That's what I would've done instead of keeping it with me.

"I did until last block. Since our homeroom is closer than my locker I just take everything I need to take home with to our last block. And I need to get out of here today, so I am just dropping the bag off with Hinata, who has the homeroom next to us. I was going to give to her before homeroom but she didn't show up on time." Naruto explained rather throughly.

"Okay." I said, before falling silent. He got up and asked if he could go to restroom. I was turning around to look at the clock behind me, when I accidentaly knocked over the pink bag. What fell out surprised me though. It was a blonde wig, liquid foundation, and the outfit Kitsune was wearing at the party.

It all made sense now. Naruto put on the make-up covering the scars on both sides of his face. Wore the wig and the female outfit as his costume. And the nickname Kitsune made sense because the scars on his face were like whiskers.

I saw Naruto's phone on the ground too, so I quickly typed my number into his phone and sent myself a message before he got back. When I heard the door opening I quickly shoved the stuff into the bag and threw it onto the table. I didn't want him to know that I knew his secret.

Once he got back to the table, he gathered his stuff up, since the bell was about to ring. I smiled, knowing I would be having lots of fun soon. He gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head, so he wouldn't worry about it.

After the bell rang, I pulled out my phone and sent Naruto a text saying, "I know your secret. You better be prepared for the punishment". I laughed aloud at what his punishment is going to be.

 


	3. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke asks Naruto out on a date after they fight first

Naruto sent me a text back saying, "How did you figure it out it was me?". I wonder if he could be anymore oblivious.

So I sent one backing, "I accidentally knocked over your bag in homeroom". It kinda of pissed me off that he ignored my last text.

"Are you sure you weren't just snooping through it?" Naruto sent back, I bet he was annoyed. I smirked at the thought of him being annoyed with me.

"I really didn't but whatever don't believe me. Like I care." I was trying to sound nonchalantly, which is quite easy to do over text. But he didn't send a text back as quickly. I thought he was sending back a really long text.

When I put my phone down to do something else that's when I got a text from Naruto saying, "I know you care, that's why you were searching for Kitsune for so long." I know he was so sure of himself. Why couldn't we get back to the original topic?

"Well now that I figured it out, maybe I will just forget about Kitsune. After all I solved my puzzle there is nothing left to keep me hooked." I was kinda of trying to piss him off but at the same time I could really care less what he thought.

"If that's what you want go right ahead. I don't fucking care." I think I pushed him too far if he is cussing.

"Well maybe I should since you care so damn much. Fuck it! I was going to ask you out but forget that fucking idea." I text back trying not to get too upset. I really didn't want it to go like this but dammit Naruto had to push me too far.

"Good. I don't want to date a bastard like you anyways. Go die in a fucking hole for all I care, bastard!" Ouch, that one hurt. I knew he didn't mean but, fuck, for him to say something like that means I really pushed him too far.

"Look Naruto, I am sorry. I did accidentally push the bag over. I was pretty much done with the whole Kitsune thing, I was going to ask you out. But then I found out you two are the same. I really am sorry." I hoped he thought I was being truthful because I was.

I waited a few minutes but I got no response so I put my phone down before going downstairs. I went to my kitchen, made myself a sandwhich, before going back upstairs. I had one new text message. I opened it and it said, "Okay Sasuke I believe you. But I want to go on one official date before you ask me out. I want to make sure we are compatibile when I am a guy ;)" I thought about it for a second, which was dumb since I didn't need to think about it.

"Okay, tomorrow at one o'clock, do you want to go out with me for lunch?" I sent back as quickly as I could.

"Yes! I will see you tomorrow Sasuke-teme." I laughed.

"See you tomorrow Naru-chan." I bet he was blushing from the chan part, just like in real life when I did it. Oh how I love that cute blush that his cheeks constantly have around me when I am teasing him. Tomorrow would be so much fun. It definetely won't be a date he will forget anytime soon.

 


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke finally go on a date

I knew Naruto was quite and didn't like crowded places. I also know he was looking forward to seeing the new Epic movie. Konoha was still playing tomorrow, the last showing at 1:55. I was thinking take him to his favorite ramen place before going to the movie.

I showed up at his apartment at 12:58, hoping that Naruto wouldn't mind me being two minutes early. I was excited for our date. I knocked on his door, which opened up immediately. "Hello handsome. Two minutes early, Huh?" Naruto asked as he answered the door.

"Better early than late or never showing up. You ready to go then?" I asked ready to get the show on the road. I was hoping to impress him with how well i know him. Without seeming creepy.

"I am, and what's on the agenda today?" Naruto asked as he locked up his apartment. Naruto looked like he was a kid in a candy store. He seemed really excited about all of this, which made me extremely happy.

"Lunch and a movie. Just your typical date." I said nonchalantly. I was really hoping he wouldn't where to or what movie. I wanted everything else to be a surprise. Naruto seemed even happier at that.

"Do I get to pick the movie?" He asked bouncing on his feet while we walked to my car. I knew what he would want to pick, since just yesterday he was talking about how he wanted to see Epic but he would have to wait until it came out on Redbox.

"Nope, I picked the movie out already and have the tickets. Why was there anything in particular you wanted to see?" I asked, kind of hoping he would figure out that I got what he wanted.

"Oh, I kind of wanted to see that Epic movie since today was the last day they were showing it." Naruto seemed a bit disappointed but he would be totally shocked when we got there and that's what we would be watching.

"We are going to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch though." Naruto was right back to being excited and energetic. We got into my car and I took off to the ramen stand.

Naruto devoured five bowls of ramen before I stopped him. Reminding him of popcorn and soda at the theater. Naruto offered to pay for his bowls of ramen but I refused. I was the one who asked him on the date, I would pay for everything.

When we got to the theater, Naruto kept asking what movie we were going to see. I simply ignored the question and bought us snacks and drinks. Naruto didn't know until we entered theater 7 that we were indeed seeing Epic. I earned a kiss for taking him to see it.

"Thank you Sasuke." He said when we sat down. I turned my head to look at him and he kissed me. I kissed back immediately. I swiped my tongue across his lips and in response he opened them. My tongue darted quickly into his mouth, to map out my new territory.

We broke apart when the commercials started rolling. Occasionally during a slow part we were start making out but they were only small sessions. They were short but hot. We were both semi bothered but not overly so.

"So is there anything next?" Naruto asked when we got into the car.

"Only if you want there to be." I said to him winking.

"Yours or mine?"

 


	5. The Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke's ending

I drove like a maniac home. Luckily not getting caught, I thank all the gods I knew of for that. We got out of the car as quick as possible. I had a hard time keeping my hands off of him until we got inside.

"Mm Naru I can't to be in your sweet little ass." I said as I pulled him into my arms before backing him against a wall. I attacked his lips, pushing my tongue into his mouth. Moaning at the sweet taste. I hear a moan come from him. Naruto wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.

I pulled away from the wall and walked to my room. Never breaking our kiss, except to breath. "Sasu, hurry. I want you hot dick in me." Naruto whispered into my ear before licking the outside.

I dropped him on my bed before ripping his shirt off, followed by his jeans along with his boxers. At some point he kicked off his shoes and socks.

Naruto stood up and tore my shirt off, tossing it who-cares-where. He dropped to his knees before ripping down my jeans and boxers. My dick popped out at him. He pushed me into a sitting position on the bed before taking my shaft into his warm mouth.

Naruto suckled at the head before licking up and down the sides. He then took my dick back into his mouth and started to bob his head back and forth.

I reached over to the bedside draw and pulled out the lube in there. "Naru-baby crawl up here. I want to prepare you so I can be in you soon."

Naruto got up on the bed on all fours. I couldn't help but admire the sexy view he gave me. I pulled his cheeks apart and licked at his entrance. I was reward with a moan. I pushed my tongue inside before I started to eat him out rapidly.

"Sasu I ahhh......mmmmm want your AHH! Fingers!" Naruto said between moans.

I pulled back and got some lube on my fingers before pressing two in at once. Naruto flinched a bit but I immediately pressed my fingers into his sweet spot. I was got louder moans. I quickly add a third while lubbing up my dick. Naruto was fucking himself on my fingers.

I ripped my fingers out of him before lining up my dick. "Do you want this dick?" Instead of answering Naruto flipped us over and lowered himself onto my dick.

"Ah. Sasuke you feel so goooooood. Mmmm..." He started to ride me for all he was worth. I couldn't stop the moans spilling from my mouth. I got matching moans from Naruto at the same time.

All too soon we were shouting out of release. He fell onto my chest breathless. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

"I love you too Naruto Uzamaki." I wrapped my arms around him. Turning us onto our sides and pulling the blanket over us.


End file.
